Monochrome
by xXIchigoAngelXx
Summary: a series of random drabbles by yours truly
1. Chapter 1

_He's never really realized until now._

"It might be that he's never really looked, really looked properly at her. That was a little tragic, in her opinion. But as he glanced over the hordes, and hordes of people, waiting for him, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Master of Death, waiting for the perfect words, he finally realizes. After years, and years, he's never really realized until now. Harry, just Harry, not The Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One, or any of those stupid titles, looked carefully at each person in the crowd, his audience. He's finally realized that he never was, and never was allowed to be just Harry. Who was Harry Potter? The boy with the sparkling emerald green eyes and messy black hair took a deep breath.

 _What if he didn't want to be?_

 ** _A/N: Thanks to Taylor and Raven Smart for the update on the formatting. No idea what went wrong there._**


	2. Chapter 2

_She liked to think that she was never wrong._

It wasn't really as simple as being Hermione Granger as people thought it was. It wasn't as simple as being the bookworm who preferred homework and tests over making friends and socializing and doing what people considered normal for teenagers. And as she looked out the ancient window with sunlight streaming into the library, her sanctuary, _her's_ , she sees them. Harry Potter, Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived and his best friend, side kick, companion, ( _only second best, a voice whispered)_ , Ronald Weasley. They appeared as though they were having a great time, as usual, constantly on the go, acting and then thinking about it, a pair of idiots. _(And who better to compliment a pair of idiots than someone to balance them out?)_ She shakes her head.

 _(The Golden Trio)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes Ron wants to be someone else._

Whenever someone tells Ron "Oh, you're just like Charlie." Or Bill, or Percy, or Fred, or George, he simply chooses to smile sheepishly, used to it after years and years of hearing that same phrase but with a different name. It would kill him to admit to himself that he wants to be known as Ron Weasley, the first person to have this accomplishment, the first one. But no, Ron is used to the years of being compared to his older brothers. Ginny is the youngest, but Ginny is different. Ginny is the girl, the only one, the special one. So when Ron Weasley met Harry Potter, he wasn't sure what to do, because he then became The Boy Who Lived's best friend, and was that any different than being another Weasley, or someone's younger brother? If Ron was Harry, then he would be unique, an orphan, all the attention he wanted. But even oblivious Ron sees the bruises and the flinching, and the bars and instantly regrets thinking that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Luna has always been the crazy one._

Luna has never said a word to anyone about the fact that the other Ravenclaw girls take her belongings, lock her out of the Ravenclaw Tower, and rip her homework up. Her teachers (except for Professor Flitwick) all think that she's scatterbrained and forgive her for it, because what she does submit, is extremely remarkable. Essays that aren't properly formatted but words that speak immensely to the professors, scattered notes with deep meanings, pictures that are worth a thousand words, only earn her at best, E's and not O's. Only Professor Flitwick looks at her sternly and always asks her the same question. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Luna's never told anyone what she can see. She'd much rather talk of Crumpled Horn Snorkacks than dream of brightly coloured explosions and that feeling of loss.

 _Those who love us never truly leave us._


	5. Chapter 5

_Neville thinks that he's similar to Harry sometimes._

That might sound odd, but if he told Harry, Neville thinks that he would look a little surprised and then nod sympathetically, because Harry is much more perceptive than Hermione takes him to be. The shy boy remembers the time that his grandmother met Harry vividly, because he had looked her straight in the eye, and then said "I hope you're proud of Neville, Mrs. Longbottom." Neville thinks that he's similar to Harry sometimes, because the world does the same thing it does to him, that his grandmother does to him. However, he also realizes that the boy who lived and he are very different sometimes, because Harry is brave, friendly, and kind, and Neville is just Neville, despite what the sheepish boy insists.

 _They are so different, yet so alike._


	6. Chapter 6

_George and Fred are a package deal._

From the moment they were born, Fred and George Weasley have been together, even if Fred is older by a little bit. He never let George forget that. Everyone thinks they are identical, with the same personalities, looks, and abilities. But only Fred knew that George had a tiny scar on his left arm from the time they were experimenting with potions for a prank, and only George knew that Fred had a unnoticeable mole above his right eye. So they're not identical, or the same, but they can only rely on each other. And that's good enough for both of them. When Fred dies, George is there. They're always together after all. When it finally sinks in that his twin brother is dead, George is past the tears. But George is never the same after that.

 _Without Fred, George is only a half of a whole._


End file.
